


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by remussimp (genderfluid_zuko)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Yueki Week 2020, from Suki to Yue, its short but i tried, yue is dead sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_zuko/pseuds/remussimp
Summary: Yueki Week Day 1: modern au & songfic(Strawberries & Cigarettes - Troye Sivan)Suki misses Yue, so she decides to write her a letter.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: yueki week 2020





	Strawberries & Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> its kinda messy, sorry, its been a long time since I last wrote something  
> \+ English is not my first language :( so sorry if I made some mistakes  
> \+ it's my first time posting something here and im not sure how this works lmao

"Dear my love,

 _Remember when we first met?_ You pointed out that the _strawberry_ cake was delicious, you seemed happy. Your smile was so naive and bright. 

\---

_– Oh, I truly recommend you the strawberry cake, –a girl appeared next to her with a huge smile on her face– it's super tasty._

_Suki looked at her. The girl's white hair was held up in a high ponytail._

_– Oh, sorry if I scared you. I'm Yue –she waved–. You must be Suki, right?_

\---

I may confess that I fell in love with you at the moment I saw your _eyes, blue_ like the ocean at night. What a lovely colour. Those _black jeans_ highlighted your figure and made you look even taller. 

_Remember when you taught me fate?_

We were laughing at the back of a cab. I told you a silly joke that Sokka had taught me. I remember your hand on mine, your head on my shoulder. 

Next day, _I could still smell you on my clothes._ The sweet aroma of strawberries mixed up with the smoky essence of cigarettes. 

Remember those nights laying on the roof, giggling and smoking? I miss those times.

I miss you.

I miss your hair, your hips, your lips. I miss every single part of you. I miss how you smiled when you saw a kitten and your little dance whenever you won playing Monopoly. 

Remember when we ran away but you forgot the keys in the car? We ended up sitting under a tree, I felt your eyes staring at my lips and I could already feel your kiss. 

When I look at the moon I feel you watching me from up there, you are always protecting me, right? Thank you for those good memories, for your constant support and for making me happy.

The last time I saw you you told me to never lose my smile, you told me that even if you leave this world you would never leave my side, you told me to always remember you. 

I could never forget you, Yue, you were really important to me.

I will always love you,

All yours, Suki"

* * *

She left the envelope on the ground, beside a basket of _strawberries_. She smiled and leaved. 


End file.
